Better Together
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez were all childhood friends. They shared many memories together. But one day, they all get separated. A few years later they meet again. But this time, they're all enemies. Will they find out who they really are? Or will continue to hate each other? READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1-It's A

**Chapter 1-It's A...**

* * *

"It's a boy!" everyone cheers.

They all congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Moon. Their new baby boy had shiny blonde hair, hazel eyes, and soft skin. It was absolutely adorable. Nothing like a cute little new born baby.

"What's his name?" Grandma asks. Mr. and Mrs. Moon smile at each other. Mr. Moon chuckles.

"Austin Monica Moon." he says. Everyone laughs. Of coarse Mrs. Moon wanted a baby girl but it turned out to be a boy. But at least she could put in a girl name. She knew that her baby would turn out to be a wonderful grown man one day...

* * *

"It's a girl!" everyone cheers.

Everyone congratulates Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. They just had a new born baby girl. The girl was obviously cute. She has soft and shiny dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and skin that is soft as a baby. Everyone instantly fell in love with the cuteness of her.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Allyson Marie Dawson." her mother responds proudly.

Allyson then laughs. It makes everyone smile and say 'awe'. Mrs. Dawson smiles at her baby and kisses her cheek softly. Mrs. Dawson knew that she would be a great, smart woman one day...

* * *

"It's a boy!" everyone cheers.

Deedee comes closer to her new brother. The little new born baby's eyes widen in fear. Deedee giggles. Then asks for his name.

"Meet your new little brother, Dez Mon Worthy." Mr. Worthy says.

Deedee smiles. New brother. She knew that they will be fast friends. Dez had red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Everyone knew how goofy he was gonna be when he was bigger...

* * *

"¡Es una niña! **(It's a girl!)**" everyone cheers.**  
**

The big family congratulates them. This baby has black hair, black eyes, and a little bit of tan skin. Of coarse she is mexican so she will be getting a much more better tan.

"Everyone meet, Patricia Maria De La Rosa!"

Everyone cheers again. The mariachi band plays. Everyone dances. Patricia cries with how much noise there is. Mrs. De La Rosa feeds her some milk. With that, she is happy again. Her mother shook her head. She thought 'In a few years, she will get used to it'...

* * *

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. It was just a kind of introduction to how it all began. It will get interesting later on. Im so sad that I finished my story The List. It was my best story so far. So keep reading! Thanks! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2-Friendships And Marriages

**Chapter ****2-Friendships and Marriages**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Austin was born. Mrs. Moon has taken Austin for a little play time at the park. She places Austin on the swing that is especially made for babies. He giggles as his mother swings him. Suddenly another mother comes to the swing beside them.

"Hello. Is it ok if we join you?"

"Oh, yes. Please join."

"Im Penny Dawson."

"Mimi Moon."

The two mothers shake hands. Then continue to swing their two babies. The two babies giggled. They looked at each other when they could see. They both wondered what the heck was going on and who were these people?

"Your little boy is adorable, what's his name?"

"It's Austin. What about yours?"

"Allyson."

"She's cute. I love her little pink unicorn shirt."

"Thanks. Your son has a pretty interesting hat."

Mrs. Moon looks at Austin's hat. It was a hat that looked like a dog. They laughed. Soon two other mothers joined them.

"Patricia is very pretty." says Mrs. Worthy

"Thank you, and Dez is very handsome." says Mrs. De La Rosa

"I think i see a tooth coming." says Mrs. Moon.

"I think i see Austin's tooth already!" says Mrs. Dawson.

The mothers got along great. They exchanged numbers. All the babies played together. There was a great friendship blossoming...

* * *

"Mommy! I wanna go to Allyson's!" Little 3 year old Austin said.

"Hold up! Im coming!"

Mimi gets her purse and kisses Mike. Then heads out the door with Austin. Austin and the others have gone along great. But Austin enjoys spending time with Allyson the most. She would always let him borrow any toy she owned. She would be a lot nicer to him. She would help him out with anything. When they finally arrived, Austin knocked on the door. Well, more like punched the door with his little fists. As soon as Penny opened the door, Austin zoomed in and ran upstairs to Allyson's room.

"Sorry, you know Austin. Always excited to see Allyson." Mimi says while shaking her head.

Mimi laughs then nods. The mothers go in and enjoy some tea. Meanwhile, Austin bursts into Allyson's room. Allyson shrieks and falls of her bed. Austin's eyes widen and run to her side. Allyson begins to cry.

"Oww!"

"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry! Are you ok?!"

"My leg! It hurts!"

"Oh no! Im sorry!"

Austin hugs Allyson. He didn't mean to hurt her. He was just excited to see her. He wipes a tear away from her soft cheek.

"Sorry Ally..."

* * *

"Hey Ally!"

"Oh, hey Austin."

Austin smiles. He's been calling Allyson, Ally since he accidentally made her fall and break her leg. He looks down and starts to blush when he pulls out his rose from behind. He holds it out for her.

"I got you something."

Ally looks at it and blushes while taking it.

"T-thanks."

Austin shuffles his feet. He then pulls out a little box from his pocket. He bends down on one knee and opens the box revealing a ring. But it's not a real ring. It's a ring pop. A candy ring.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, will you marry me?"

Ally looks at him in shock. Marry? Him? Me? Ally couldn't believe it. She had seen weddings before, and she loved them. She did admit she liked Austin. A lot. They were very close.

"Yes!"

Austin let out a sigh of relief. Then he put the ring on her finger. He pulled out a ring of his own and put it in his own finger. She giggled.

"So when is the wedding?" she asks.

"Today." he simply says.

"But how are we-" she starts but Austin interrupts.

"Patricia and Dez will help. Go change into a nice dress and meet me at our tree."

Ally smiles at the thought of their tree. Austin and Ally discovered it. There was a hidden park near the park everyone goes to. No one came to the hidden park. The hidden park had a big tree. It was a crabapple tree. It was beautiful. Ally loved it cause it was pink. Ally quickly goes to her house and changes into a white dress. Then grabs a handful of flowers from the flower vase. She headed out the door to the park. Once she reached their tree, she gasped. The place was decorated beautifully. Austin stood with Dez and watched her. Patricia or what Ally likes to call her Trish, leads her to stand with Austin. As Dez talks, Austin and Ally watch each other.

"Do you take Allyson to be your wife?"

"Yes."

"And do you take Austin to be your husband?"

"Yes."

"Then congrats, you are married. Now kiss."

They both blush. They totally forgot about the kiss. They move closer to each other. Finally, their lips touch. They both felt butterflies. They pulled away.

"Eww! Cooties!" Trish says in disgust.

Their eyes widen. Then they wipe their mouths. They laugh. The thing they couldn't believe was that they were married.

"Wait! Austin! You're gonna need a job! And a house! And a car! And you're gonna have to learn to drive! And the babies!" Ally panics.

"Wait! Where do babies come from?" Austin asks

Ally shrugs. They think for a moment.

"My mom told me it was from this pelican." Austin says.

"No, my mom told me it was from a belly." Ally says.

Austin looks at Ally's belly. I leans in and pokes her belly. She jumps.

"Austin!"

"Is the baby in there?"

"I dunno."

"Hmm..."

Trish face palms herself. She already knew where it came from but didn't want them to suffer what she went through with her parents. The moment her parents told her, she was scarred for life. She thought why they would tell a 5 year old that. Weird...

* * *

**HAHAHA! I hoped you liked it! Tell me your fav part! my fav was when they got married. It was cute right? Anyways, please REVIEW!**

**Oh and someone said isn't it Dezmond instead of Dez Mon? Well if you take a look at all their names, their middle names start with a M. I wanted Dez to have the same. :)**


	3. Chapter 3-Worst Day Ever

**Chapter 3-Worst Day Ever**

* * *

Ally runs to Austin's house. She goes through the backyard and through the little window that leads to the basement. It's almost midnight. She finally gets inside and is greeted by Austin, Trish, and Dez.

"What took so long, Ally?" Trish asks.

"Mom and Dad stayed up a little later than usual."

They all get their cupcakes. Austin lights the candles since he's a 'big boy' even though they were all born on the same day. Trish was born on 12:22 while Dez was born on 12:45. It was such a coincidence that Austin and Ally were both born on 12:12. That made them more closer than the others.

"Ok, one more minuet, Ally. Then we'll be 8 years old!" Austin yells.

"Shh! Your parents might wake up." Ally shushes him.

"Sorry" He mutters.

Finally the clock strikes 12:12. They both blow their candles making their wishes. The others silently clap. Austin kisses Ally's cheek.

"Happy birthday, Ally"

"Happy birthday to you too, Austin"

Soon, the clock strikes 12:22 and Trish blows her candle making her wish. Then 12:45 Dez does the same. They throw away their cupcake and say goodbye. Ally goes back home without anyone knowing she sneaked out...

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ally! Ally! Come here! We have some news!" my mom yells.

I stop doing my homework. I didn't like doing homework during my birthday. I didn't get a goodnight's sleep because I went to the mini cupcake party at night. I walked out of my room and got downstairs. I saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch. Their faces showed sadness.

"What's going on?" I ask.

I really didn't understand why they would be sad on my 8th birthday. But my parents share a glance at each other and nod.

"You might want to sit down."

I furrows my eyebrow. Im not getting what's going on.

"What?" I ask again.

"Well... We're sorry to say this, Ally... But we're moving."

My eyes widen. Moving? As in leaving?

"Moving? But why?"

"We need to find another job. We lost our restaurant, Ally."

"Where are we moving?"

"New York."

I got up. Tears in my eyes. I don't want to leave. Miami was my home.

"But what about Austin, Trish, and Dez?!"

"You'll need to say goodbye."

My heart broke. Goodbye? To my best friends? To my husband? I couldn't take it. I ran back to my room. Worst birthday ever.

* * *

Trish's POV

Im not believing what I just heard.

"We're moving!?" I yell.

"Im so sorry honey but your grandparents need us back in Mexico." my mom says sweetly.

"But what about Ally? What about Austin? What about Dez?"

"You need to leave them."

Leave them? It's not that easy saying goodbye to your best friends. Best friends that have been with me since I was a baby? It was the hardest thing ever.

* * *

Dez's POV

"But mom-"

"Dez, please. We need to go to Canada. Your dad got a big promotion there. You'll meet new friends."

"Yeah, right."

"Trust me. You will meet better friends."

I pout. Austin, Ally, and Trish were my only friends. I don't even know if other people would like me. They might think Im weird. My sister even thinks Im weird for crying out loud! This is not gonna end well.

* * *

Austin's POV

I walk down the street to Ally's. When I get there, a big moving truck is there. What's this doing here? I see Ally coming out the door with a box. When she sees me, her face saddens. I walk up to her.

"What's going on?"

"Im sorry, Austin. I-Im moving."

"Moving? B-But why didn't you tell me?"

"It's just hard. Telling your best friend that you're leaving them. It breaks their heart."

"B-But we're married."

"I know..."

"So what will happen between us?"

"I guess... We'll have to divorce."

"Divorce? No, Ally. I-I really like you."

"I know. I do too... But we can't. I bet you'll meet someone else soon. I promise."

"Ally-"

"Bye."

She gives me one last kiss. Tears fall down our cheeks. I wipe mine away. She gets in the car. And just like that she drives away. She drives away from my life. And from my heart... I run to Dez's house. I knock on his door. He opens it.

"Dez! Ally's gone! She moved!"

"What? Oh... Im really sorry Austin."

"What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know. But... Im moving too."

"WHAT!?"

"Im moving to Canada. Im sorry."

"I-I can't believe it."

I run. I head for Trish's house. I knock on the door. No one answers. I look inside the window. There is nothing. There's no car either. I then get a text.

**To: Austin**

**From: Trish**

**Hey, Austin. I moved to Mexico. Im sorry I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Tell everyone Ill miss them. Bye. :(**

You have got to be kidding me! All of my friends are gone! I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to one! And Im divorced! I can't believe it! I run back home. Crying. I ignore everyone calling me. I lock my door. I go under my covers and continue crying. Worst. Day. Ever...

* * *

**So that's how they got ****separated. Sad. I know. But the action begins after this! So be prepared! I really enjoyed reading your reviews! They all make me smile! I love you all! Don't forget that. :)**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**AusllyxLover-Yeah, I first thought it came from a pelican. When my sister came around, i wondered if the pelican gave us the wrong baby. HAHAHA! Just kidding. :D**

***Disclaimer, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	4. Chapter 4-Back Home

**Chapter 4-Back Home**

* * *

_**10 Years Later**_

Austin's POV

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

I groan. I cover my head with my pillow and pound the alarm clock to try to make the annoying and loud noise stop. I sigh. I get up and unplug the alarm clock. I rub my eyes and yawn. I hate Mondays. I stretch and walk over to my bathroom to take a shower. I come out the shower a few minuets later and get dressed. I put on a plain white shirt with my black leather jacket and my ripped jeans. I ruffle my hair and spray some Axe. I get downstairs and grab an apple. I walk out the door and get on my motorcycle. I put my sunglasses on and go to _school_. I shiver that word poisons me.

I arrive and everyone crowds around me. Girls are winking and giggling at me. I smirk. I see some guys smiling at me and I high five you haven't noticed, Im a bad boy, player, and popular. It's pretty cool. Everyone respects me. Everyone gives me attention. No one messes with me. And I can get any girl I want. Ever since my 3 best friends left me, I was completely miserable. I got popular and bad to earn new friends so that I can forget them. But none of them will ever feel the same as them. And I became a player to earn girls so that i can forget Ally. It's obviously not working either. I sigh. I miss them...

* * *

Ally's POV

_Be-!_

I turn the alarm off. I jump out of bed and skip to the bathroom. First day of my new school! Im super excited! I just moved back to Miami today! I wonder if everyone is okay. I feel terrible for leaving them. Especially Austin. I wonder how everyone looks like. I wonder if Trish still wears all pink puffy skirts. I wonder if Dez is still wearing black and white clothes. And I wonder if Austin still wears that ring. I sigh. I doubt it. Anyways, I hope nothing has changed and they will forgive me for leaving.

I get out the shower and put on my clothes. My clothes aren't those pretty and stylish clothes. It's just a plain white shirt with dark blue sweater and beige pants and my big glasses. My hair is pulled into a neat ponytail and I don't wear any makeup. Other girls have luscious hair. My hair is dark brown and it looks dull. I sigh. I don't look like other girls.

I walk downstairs and eat my pancakes. I frown. They remind me too much of Austin. Ill go to his house later. I hope he still lives there though. I gulp down my orange juice and walk out the door. I live next to the school so it won't be a problem to get there.

I go inside the school and into the main office.

"Hello, Im Allyson Marie Dawson. Im new here."

"Oh, yes. Ms. Dawson. Here is your schedule and your locker number. Oh and combination!"

"Thank you."

"Enjoy your first day at Marino High."

"I will. Thank you."

I walk out. I find my way to my new locker. I look at the combination and unlock it. I put my things inside. I hear giggling nearby. I look over and see a couple of girls laughing and pointing at me. I look at them. They have so much makeup on! Their clothes are TOO revealing as well! Their hair is down and looks so much more better than my dull hair. I look at myself. I already know what they're thinking. I don't look as good as they do. I sigh and close my locker. This will not end well...

* * *

Dez's POV

_Beep Beep Beep Be-Gulp!_

I gasp and jump up.

"Jojo!"

I grab my baby kangaroo and push it's stomach. The alarm clock flies out of his mouth and goes across the room. I put him down. I sigh.

"Bad Jojo. Bad."

I can't believe Im back home. My dad's promotion didn't turn out so well. I blame the potato thrower! It wasn't my fault that I accidentally turned it on and it shot potatoes on his clients. But why were my parents mad at me? Hmm... I wonder. I can't wait to see Austin, Ally, and Trish though! Im so excited!

I stretch and take a shower. Then I put on my donkey shirt with rainbow jacket and my poker dot pants. But lets not forget, MY SUSPENDERS! What would I be without them? Anyways, I comb my red hair and go downstairs. I eat my bacon pancakes. Yes, bacon pancakes. It's pancakes with bacon inside. YUM! I also drink my strawberry, grass, egg, and carrot milkshake. Mmm! I finish and go out the door and get my sister's bike and go to school.

When I get to the main office. I pick up my schedule, locker number, and combination. I find my locker and put everything inside. My books, notebooks, zalien posters, pet goldfish, ham, chicken, and a spare pair of suspenders. And don't think I forgot my zombie survivor kit, because i never leave home without it. Never...

* * *

Trish's POV

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep-!_

"PATRICIA MARIA DE LA ROSA!"

I groan and get up.

"Im up! Im up!"

I yawn. I take a long hot shower and get dressed. I put on my white shirt with a leopard heart on it, my purple tiger jacket, and my jeans. My choice of clothes changed. Im not into pink and puffy things. Im into animal, loud, and purple clothes.

Im finally home! Mexico was great but not as great as Miami. My grandparents just needed medical help. They're fine now. I can't wait to visit Austin, Ally, and Dez! I hope they are still there. Hopefully they are. I can't wait to see their faces. I wonder what they look like. I hope Austin and Ally are still going strong.

I straighten my hair and throw on some makeup. I walk downstairs and eat cereal. When Im done. My mom is already in the car waiting. I hop in and we drive to the first day of school. God. I hate school.

After I grabbed everything I needed. I put away my things in my new locker. I sigh. I hate the first days of school. Im new here so that makes it much worse. I sigh again dramatically. This is going to be the longest day of my life.

* * *

**Hello lovlies! HAHAHA! So I read your reviews. When I have I not? I loved them. I love how you guys tell me how you feel about them. Like how you feel sad for Austin. Thanks for telling me. Keep it up guys. Ill update sooner! :)**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**Luckystarz910-Austin totally has it the worst. I feel him. My friend moved away and it left me heartbroken. :'(**

**Guest-Whoever you are, thanks for saying that. I get that. ALOT! And hahaha! That reminded me of McDonalds. Dadadadada Im lovin' it! XD**


	5. Chapter 5-Enemies

**Chapter 5-Enemies**

* * *

Ally's POV

I walk around the school. I try to memorize everything. I try to ignore the whispers and pointing. I feel like a complete stranger. I hate being the new girl. I wish I had stayed. I would have still been with everyone. Instead, Im here walking alone like a lonely freak with everyone making fun of me and-

_Oomph!_

I fall down on the floor. I rub my forehead. I knew I bumped into someone. But it didn't feel like just 1 person. I look over and see 3 other people on the ground. One has long, curly, black hair and looks like a Latina wearing loud clothes. The other has red hair and too colorful clothes. And finally, the next one catches my attention the most. He has dirty blonde hair and is wearing a bad boy outfit. We all get up. Each of them have an angry look on their faces. Oh. Dear. God.

"WHAT. THE. HECK!?" the Latina shouts.

"You guys almost killed Tiana!" the red haired boy shouts.

"Wait. What?" I ask.

He sighs and pulls something out of his backpack. He holds it up in my face. My eyes widen. It's a tarantula. I silently scream and point to it while stomping my feet. This is what i do when I see a spider by the way. Everyone looks at me weirdly. The red haired boy shows them the tarantula. Their eyes widen. The blonde screams like a little girl. The Latina screams too but not a girly as the blonde. The tarantula jumps on the Latina. I still silently scream and point to it. Then the tarantula jumps on the blonde's hair. He screams louder and brushes it off his hair. The red haired boy finally picks it up.

"You idiot!" the Latina slaps his arm.

"Dude! Not cool!" the blonde pushes the boy.

My eyes widen. I know he's about to start a fight. The blonde lifts up his fists to the boy's face. I run in between them but the blonde accidentally punches my face. Everyone gasps and I fall to the floor. I groan and touch my nose. Blood. I look up to the blonde and glare.

"Hey! It's not cool to hit a girl!"

The red head punches the blonde. They begin to fight. All of this is because we all bumped into each other? Really?

"STOP!"

"Move!" The blonde pushes me away and I bump into the Latina.

"HEY!" she shouts.

"Sorry." I apologize.

I back away from the scene. This is NOT going well. Soon the teachers come. They pull them away. I sigh. The nurses come and take a look at my nose. Im really not enjoying this first day of school...

* * *

Ive made it through 5 periods. Im lucky to be alive right now. Ive had classes with the three people I bumped into. They would all glare at me. I would glare back too because they are crazy. I mean really! We just bumped into each other! Get over it!

I sigh and walk to my locker. I open it and put my math book inside and grab my biology one. I jump as the locker shuts. What the- Oh no. It's the blonde.

"So hows your nose?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Ok then. Leave me alone."

"You cant tell me what to do."

"Whatever."

I turn around but get pulled back. Why won't the blonde just leave me alone?

"Listen here. You better not mess with me. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"You better stop. Just get out of my way shortie."

He lets me go and walks off. Jerk. Ill start calling him jerk. Or maybe I can call him player, bad boy, idiot, stupid, annoying, flirt, mean, evil, or just blonde. Eh. I can call him blonde. I won't even bother to know his name.

* * *

"Dad! Im going to go around the neighborhood!"

"Ok! Just be safe!"

"I will!"

I walk off. The first place I want to go to is Austin's. I still know where he lives. I knock on the door and wait. The door opens. I smile.

"Hey A-What the heck?"

It's the blonde. Great! Austin moved. He smirks. Why is he smirking?

"Stalker much are you? Can't get enough of me?"

"Is there anyone else I can talk to?"

"Nope. There's no one here. Just me and you."

"Honey? Who's at the door?"

A blonde lady comes out. I know her. I just can't put my finger on it. Hmm.

"Hello, Im-"

"MOM! Can you please leave!" the blonde interrupts me.

"No, but you can. You have dirty laundry to wash. Now go."

He pouts and walks back. I face the lady.

"Hello, what do you need?"

"Um? Im sorry. Do you know where the Moon's are located. They used to live here."

"Oh, honey. We still live here."

"What?"

"Im Mrs. Moon."

"Wait! Mimi?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Im-Um... AAAAAAAAnnie!... Yeah, Im Annie."

"OK?"

"Do you know anyone named Dez or Trish?"

"Well... A few years ago I did. They all moved. Trish, Dez, and Ally. Austin was so heartbroken because they were his best friends. I don't know what else happe-"

"Im sorry, I need to go."

I run. I don't know what just happened. If the Moon's are still there then the blonde must be Austin. How did this happen? How did sweet, caring, little Austin become bad, annoying, mean, player Austin? I can't believe it. He's changed so much. Trish and Dez left too? The same time I did? That must have been horrible for Austin. But now I know.

This doesn't change anything. The old Austin is gone. This is the new one. I still hate him. He's so annoying and mean. I wish he was still like the old one. I miss him. But what can I do? All I can do is stay away from him. He can't know who I am. I don't want to get any closer to him than I have to. Im no longer his friend...

* * *

**IM BACK! Sorry for not updating. School is all I can say. Of coarse... So this was just Ally's POV. I didn't have inspiration for the other POVs. You guys can help me. Review about any ideas you have. It doesn't matter if it's silly or ridiculous. I want to hear them. Please tell me and Ill be sure to give you credit. Thanks. Ill try to update sooner. LOVE U!**

**R5-Folive-152-I KNOW RIGHT! Her hair is so freaking amazing! I love it. I want my hair to be like that. But it's just that SHE thinks it's dull. She doesn't have so much self confidence. She feels like a freak even though she is beautiful. :)**


	6. Chapter 6-Remembering And Revenge

**Chapter 6-Remembering And Revenge**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Honey?" my mom enters the room.

"Yeah mom?" I ask.

"Do you know that girl that was at the door?"

"She goes to my school. Why?"

"Oh. Well she seemed familiar. I know her from somewhere. But where?" she taps her chin.

"Whatever. She's not really my friend though."

"Well you should be. She seems nice and you should be nice to everyone."

"Nah, I don't think I want to be friends with her."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What do you mean 'don't want to talk about it?' Hmm?"

"Mom!" I whine. Here we go again.

"No, Austin. You have to tell your parents everything. Especially your mother."

"Fine... that girl, another Latina girl, and a red headed guy bumped into me. It was weird because it was at the same time. So I got mad. We all fought and I... uh... punchdagurl." I mumble quickly.

"What?" she asks.

"I, punchdagurl." I mumble quickly again.

"Stop mumbling Austin! You know how I hate the mumbling!" she shouts.

I sigh. "I punched the girl."

"Excuse me, what?"

"I punched the girl."

"WHY!?"

"I meant to punch the guy but she got in the way and I accidentally punched her."

"You wanted to punch the guy too!? You are in big trouble mister!"

"Yeah... I know..."

"You better apologize tomorrow."

"Ok, i will."

"Good. But for now, you're grounded."

I groan. Then she walks out the room. Wait! Grounded!? That means no pancakes! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Oh well... I sigh and go under my bed and get my box. I put it on the bed and open it. I pull everything out. It's my memory of Ally, Trish, and Dez.

There is a picture of me and Dez making mud pies. I remember that day. We made the pies then took them to the girl's house. When they opened the door we threw the pies at them. It was a huge mistake because it turned out to be their dads. Yeah... we got in big trouble. Let's just say our butts were sore from the big smack we got from our moms. Not pretty...

I pulled another thing out. A photo of me and Trish. It showed her putting makeup on me. Oh god... Why would I even agree to do that. Man... I was a little stupid kid... Now THATS not pretty. Not at all...

I pulled out another photo. This was me and Ally. It showed me carrying her on my back and her laughing. It's like I can hear her laugh right now. It was the most amazing sound ever. Man, she was so beautiful. I sigh. But Ive never seen her again since the day she left. Im still heartbroken. No matter how many girls I go out with... I still can't get her out of my mind.

Im about to put everything back in but I see something else. I pull it out. Oh my god. It's the ring. The candy ring from our wedding! I try to put it on. It doesn't fit anymore. I smile at the memory of our wedding. Then I put the ring in my backpack and put everything back in the box. I hear footsteps and I quickly put the box under the bed and open a random book to pretend Im studying.

"Austin?" my dad opens the door.

"Hey dad." I smile.

"Oh. Dinner will be ready in a few minuets." he says.

"Oh. Ok, Ill be here... studying..."

"Good boy." he smiles and shuts the door.

I throw the book back on the desk and lay down. Oh god. I really need to find them again. Every single day I think about them. I imagine how life would be if they were still here. One day. Just one day...

* * *

Trish's POV

Ugh! It's that red headed jerk. What's his problem. Is he crazy? I think he's mentally ill. He's been glaring at me and sneaking bugs in my backpack. I literally found a grasshopper inside my math book. It hopped on my hair! Yuck! Anyways, Im so gonna get him back!

I walk to his locker. I look around to make sure no one is looking. I snuck out the classroom to do this. I found out his locker combination when I was walking nearby. I unlock it and do my strawberry jam prank. I close the locker and go back to class.

When I go in the room the red headed jerk looks at me and glares. I glare back and go to my seat. When he turns away, I smirk. He has no idea what's coming his way. I look at the clock waiting for the period to end so he can get pranked. It's minuets... then seconds... I tap my foot and look closely at the clock... Come on...

_RING! RING! RING!_

I jump out my seat and Im the first one out the door. I sit in the perfect spot the watch him. A few seconds later he arrives. He twists the lock and it pops open. I grin as he opens it. Then...

"AHHHHHHHH!" the red headed jerk gets covered in strawberry jam. Man, what a bad day to wear a white shirt... with a chameleon on it...

Everyone bursts out laughing. He wipes some jam away. He looks at me and glares once again. I continue to laugh. He just closes his locker and storms away. There is only one thing I love most than getting fired... revenge... Sweet sweet revenge...

* * *

**Whoa! She got him good... Real good. Im sorry for the wait again. You know, school. Been there done that. But FCAT is next week so that means... testing all week! YAY! (note sarcasm) I don't think teachers give homework during FCAT so that could mean I will have time to update. I don't know but lets hope. I hope I do good on the FCAT. But anyways, tell me what you thought. Just click that little box down there and write something. It's that easy. :)**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**AlwaysFanR5AA-Yeah, there's gonna be some drama. Well... a lot of drama. But I hope you'll enjoy it. :)**

***Disclaimer, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	7. Chapter 7-Secrets And Spiders

**Chapter 7-Secrets And Spiders**

* * *

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

Austin's POV

I walk by that girl again. She's busy writing in some diary. Weirdo. I drink from the water fountain nearby. When I turn around I see that she's gone but her stuff are still on the bench. I look over and see she's being pushed by several jocks from the football team. I smirk and walk over the bench. I grab her diary and walk to my locker. I open it up and read.

* * *

Ally's POV

After the jocks had their fun they let me go. I sigh and walk back over to the bench. I stop when I sit down. Only one thing is on my mind. _Where's my book?_ I panic and look inside my backpack and under the bench. I look around. Where is it!? Anyone could have got it! Oh no... A tear falls. My whole life is in there. I wipe the tear away and grab my things and run.

* * *

Trish's POV

I walk over to the red head's locker again. Im gonna put another prank on him. I open his locker then scream when I see a bunch of spiders are roaming around his locker. I feel cold water being poured on me. I jump and turn around to see the red head smirking. I am so gonna kill him.

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

"HA! PAYBACK! Who's the loser now?"

"You do realize this is YOUR locker. You should have did it on mine. How are you gonna get these spiders out?"

"Spiders?"

He looks at his locker and screams.

"SPIDERS!"

He runs. What a freak...

* * *

Dez's POV

I stop running. I didn't put spiders in my locker. Who did that? Wait! Oh! I forgot! I had a jar of them-Don't ask why- and put it in my locker but it must have knocked over. Oh well... Hey! A cat! HA! It just fell from that tree. Who says cats always land on their feet? Anyways, I see a girl crying. She looks familiar. I walk over and get out a tissue from my pocket. Yes, I keep tissues in my pocket. I also keep lizards, juice, crayons, and mini flashlights in my pockets too.

"Hey." I say. She sniffs and says, "Hi."

"Why are you crying?" I give her the tissues.

"Someone took away something very valuable to me."

"Oh, I bet they might give it back."

"I don't think so."

"Well, I can help you get it back."

"I don't think you can."

"Yeah I can. I just saw a blonde guy read a brown leather book with a big 'A' in it."

"WHAT!? THAT'S MY BOOK! WHERE IS THAT GUY!?" she stands up.

"Near his locker. It's next to the bathrooms."

"Thanks, gotta go!" she runs. OK?

* * *

Ally's POV

I find the blonde reading the book. Oh no. I run over and knock him to the floor. I grab the book and stand up.

"What the heck!?" he yells.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book."

"W-Wait, if that's your book then..."

Great! He knows now. I sigh.

"Ally?"

"Yeah, hey Austin." I mutter.

"Is it really you? I had no idea it was you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because even if I told you, you wouldn't change. You're still a jerk. The old Austin is gone. We're not friends anymore."

"No, we are!"

"No... You're a jerk now Austin."

"No no no no no! I can change!"

"I can't do this Austin. Just leave me alone."

I start to walk past him but he grabs my arm.

"Ally? Ally no. Please, just give me another chance."

I get out of his grasp.

"No."

He grabs me again.

"Ally! But what about us!? Remember!? Remember when you fell off that bed and broke your leg when I scared you?"

"How is that supposed to help?"

"Um? Remember when I carried you on my back on your birthday? Remember I poked your belly cause I thought there was a baby in there? Remember when we went camping and ants were on our hair when we were sleeping? Remember when you would always kiss my cheek? Remember when we used to have a cupcake birthday party on our birth time? Remember how weird it was when we were born on the same year, day, and time? Remember when we would play in the mud?... OH!"

He gets out something in his backpack. My eyes widen. Oh my god. He held up our 'marriage' ring.

"And remember when we got married on OUR tree where we had OUR first kiss?"

A tear threatened to fall. I can't believe he kept it. I wipe my tear away.

"That was the past, Austin. This is the present. Stop living in the past and move on."

I get out of his grasp once again but get pulled back.

"We're not done yet."

"Yes we are."

He ignores me and pulls me forward. He keeps walking and walking. Im wondering where he's taking me.

"Where are we going?"

He keeps walking until we're out of the school. When we're on the streets he finally says,

"To the past..."

* * *

**HEY my fellow readers! So I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for the one's who are actually reading this. So I want to start a new story. So... I want you guys to choose which one you want me to do. Thanks if you voted or you're gonna vote!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**AlwaysFanR5AA-Thanks! Im still excited to finally see your first story! Can't wait to see what it will be about!**

***DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!***

* * *

_**YOU CAN VOTE AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT!**_

**Title: _Piano_**  
**Summary-Ally Dawson is a girl who always follows the rules. Austin Moon is a guy who always breaks the rules. When Ally gets piano lessons from Austin, she learns the meaning of pianos and love.**

**Title: _A House Of Chaos_**  
**Summary: What do you get with a house full of teenaged boys, no money, no supervision, and only one teenaged girl? One word. CHAOS...**

**Title: _Unconditionally_**  
**Summary: When the Moons decide to foster, they end up with a girl who doesn't really have a clean record. Her past is very depressing so she shuts everyone out. Will they be able to bond?**

**Title:_It's A Jungle Out There_**  
**Summary: Austin gets stuck in a island after his boat sinks. He meets this strange girl who helps him survive. Ally has spent almost her entire life in the island. She meets this strange boy who helps her know more about things she never got to know. Although they aren't the only one's in the island...**

**Title:_ BAD_**  
**Summary: What happens when a bad boy and a bad girl meet? Ill tell you this... It's not pretty...**

**Title: _GOOD_**  
**Summary: Austin and Ally are two goodie two shoes. They both are smart, nerdy, bullied, and best friends. Well, until Austin starts getting popular...**

**Title: _How To Fall In Love_**  
**Summary: Austin Moon is a guy who doesn't believe in love. His job is to make people people realize that love doesn't exist. Ally Dawson is a girl who does believe in love. Her job is to help people find love. Austin plans to change that...**

**Title: _Miss Movin' On_**  
**Summary: After Ally and Austin breakup, Ally wants to forget him and move on. But Austin isn't making it any easier. Austin is already starting to date again. Everything Austin does with his new girlfriends is the same thing he did with Ally which only breaks her heart even more. Will she manage to move on?**

**Title: _A Nanny In Miami_**  
**Summary: Austin is stuck with his new born baby when his ex leaves him. A few years pass and Austin needs a nanny for his daughter, Nadia. Lucky for him, Ally is looking for a job. Although Austin's Nadia isn't the nicest to her. She literally tortures her. Will Ally manage to be friends with Nadia?**


	8. Chapter 8-The Past And Present

**Chapter 8-The Past And Present**

* * *

Dez's POV

I walked over to the girl's locker. Im gonna pull another prank on her. This time, it's crickets and jello. Perfect combination. Im about to set my prank but I hear a throat being cleared. I look over and see the principle. Shoot!

"To my office." he says.

I groan. "Okay..."

We get to his office. I sit down on the chair while he calls my parents. He finally comes back and sits in his chair.

"Can you explain to me why you were planning to put jello and crickets into Ms. De La Rosa's locker?" He asks.

De La Rosa? Hm.. Sounds familiar... Wait a minuet! Oh my gosh! How did I forget! De La Rosa is the name of my new drink I invented! Yeah, that's it.

"Um? No it's not a drink."

"Wait, I was thinking out loud?"

"Yes."

"Whoops."

"Anyways, why did you do it?"

"It's just that she is always mean to me."

"Then you should tell me. I would take care of her."

"Excuse me." I hear and turn around. The she-devil is here.

"What did you just say?" she asks.

"Was I thinking out loud again?"

"Yeah, you were."

"Oops..."

"Both of you sit down." the principle says.

She sighs and sits down.

"You two need to stop fighting. Dez and Patricia, please apologize."

"Patricia?"

"Dez?"

We both say each other's names at the same time. I know Patricia! It's the same name as my best friend when I was little. Is it really her?

"Dez, that's the same ridiculous name my best friend had."

"Trish?"

"Oh my gosh. It IS you."

"And YOU. Oh my gosh..."

* * *

Ally's POV

What. The. Heck. What was his problem? Where are we going? Why is he squeezing my wrist so hard? Why doesn't he stop? Does he know Im tripping? Gosh, I fell down almost 35 times already and we only made it one block. He still hasn't said a word. Im missing school! I can't do that! Goodbye perfect attendance...

"Where are we going?" I whined and as I expected, he didn't answer. I sighed.

Finally we stopped. He let go of me. I rubbed my now bruised wrist. Ouch. I looked around. My eyes widened. Oh my god. He took me here? The place where we got 'married' is still here? This is crazy.

"Remember this?" He finally says.

"Of coarse I do."

He smiles and walks up to OUR tree. He touches it and his smile grows. He starts to climb the big tree. I shake my head and smile. He's such a child. Well... not everything about him has changed. He still hasn't gotten mature.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He holds his hand out for me to take it. I shake my head.

"No thanks."

"Come on."

"No, Im good."

"Ally, this is OUR place. It's the only place I can be myself. Not my bad boy, player, and-"

"W-wait. So... you're not really a bad boy or player?"

"Nope."

"So why do you act like it at school." I ask. He sighs.

"Ill tell you if you climb up with me."

"Im not a child."

"Im not either."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Funny... But seriously. Come on. Just pretend this place is a place that we can be ourselves. Like this is our world and no one can judge us."

I sigh and look at him. His face was serious. I hesitantly took his hand and he smiled. He pulls me up and we start climbing. I don't plan on going too high. We keep going up until my foot slips. Luckily Austin catches me before it was too late.

"I guess we should stop here."

"Yeah, we should."

We sit down on the big branch. My feet are hanging and my hands are holding on the tree tightly. Austin looks at me and chuckles.

"So... why do you act like that at school?"

"Well... since you moved away, you kinda broke my heart."

"It wasn't my fault I had to go away."

"It's just that you didn't tell me!"

"Im sorry! I couldn't say anything because I was afraid that I would hurt your feelings!"

"What do you think you did now!? You still hurt them!"

"Don't blame me! Blame my parents!"

"But is was you that-! Wait! No... I don't want to fight right now."

"What?"

"Ally, if you haven't noticed, I-..."

"You what?"

"I still have feelings for you."

"Austin, that was years ago. We were kids. Im not the same as I was before. You don't know me."

"I know that you still have feelings for me too."

"W-What?"

"You love me."

"No i don't. How could you even say that?"

"I read you book."

I slap him.

"Ow!" He says and rubs his cheek.

"You better not read my book again."

"I know... But you still do, Ally. And I do too."

"Austin-"

"I can prove it."

"Really? Im sure you can." I say clearly sarcastic.

"So is that a challenge?" he smirks and for some reason I start getting goosebumps.

"S-Sure."

He shakes his head and smiles.

"Okay then. Tell me, if you feel anything. Anything at all. I need to know."

I was about to ask him what he was talking about but his hand came to my cheek and stroked it. I became tense. He pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear. He leaned in. I couldn't move. Why? Why couldn't I move. All I could do was close my eyes waiting for his lips to meet mine.

I waited and waited. What took so long? I opened my eyes and saw him smirking. My blood boiled. I didn't want to even yell at him or hurt him. He wasn't worth it. Instead I glared and started to go down the tree. When I got to the bottom I quickly grabbed my bag and ran. I heard his shouts but kept running back to school. This wasn't worth missing school. He is such an idiot.

He told me it was our own world. The place where we could be ourselves but even in that place, he was a player and a bad boy. I couldn't believe it. **I hate him...**

* * *

**Who is the worst person to ever update?... It's me. Im so sorry! I blame my Wii. It's addicting. Anyways, I counted all the votes. Are you ready? Okay. Pretend it's like Jeff in Austin And Ally. The votes... Are... In... The winner... is... Coming right up after the next chapter! Just kidding. Im not doing that to you. It's... MISS MOVIN ON! So I will begin to write it and then I will tell you guys when it will come out. Thanks for the ones who voted.**


	9. Chapter 9-Apologies and Forgiveness

**Chapter 9-Apologies And Forgiveness**

* * *

Ally's POV

I couldn't believe him. That jerk! That stupid idiot! Why would he play with my feelings like that!? It's not funny. I sigh and keep walking to my locker. Another day of school. I open my locker and put all my books in. I shut my locker and jump when I see Austin.

"Im. Sorry." he apologizes.

"Apology. Not. Accepted." i retort

"Look, Im an idiot, stupid, and a jerk."

"I knew that already."

"Ally, I know I messed up. Please forgive me." he pleads.

"I can't. When I give you a chance you blow it. You always find a way to be such a player."

"I know. Im sorry. Please, just give me one last chance."

"No."

"What if I-"

"No, and if you ask again the answer is no."

He sighs. Then grabs my arm. Oh no. Here we go again.

"Austin, stop. I can't miss school again."

"It's lunch time. You'll be back before class."

He keeps pulling my arm. We get to the parking lot and I end up facing his motorcycle. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!

"I am NOT going on that thing."

"Too bad." he hops in and grabs my waist pulling me on it. Before I can protest, he's already riding. I cling myself around his waist. Oh god! He's going faster and faster.

"IM GOING TO DIE!" I scream and he goes faster. I hear him laugh.

"JESUS AUSTIN! SLOW DOWN!" I keep screaming until we finally stop. I look around. We are on a bridge. Why are we on a bridge? Austin hops out and helps me off.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Okay, can you please forgive me?" he asks.

"No." I cross my arms.

"Okay." he walks over to the side of the bridge. My eyes widen.

"A-Austin?"

He gets on top on the railings. Oh my god!

"Austin! Don't!

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No!"

"Okay."

He sticks a foot out. My eyes widen. He better not jump.

"Austin!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No way! You're crazy!"

"Oh no, Im falling!" he moves backwards and I flip out.

"OKAY! JESUS! GET DOWN!" I gasp.

"Awesome-sauce." he comes closer and gets down. I sigh of relief.

"Can I get a kiss?"

"No."

"Alright, Im going back." He turns around but I grab his arm and pull him back.

"Don't you dare!"

He bumps into me and we fall backwards. I hit the ground with a grunt. He's too heavy. He looks at me. I finally notice his eyes. They're hazel with brown specks in them. They look so... attractive. I didn't notice him lean in."You're heavy and you're crushing me." I interrupt his leaning. "Sorry." he mutters and gets off me. He helps me off the ground.

"We should go back. You don't want to be late." He hops back on his motorcycle.

"So you brought me here so that you could make me forgive you?"

"Pretty much."

"You're an idiot..."

* * *

Trish's POV

I can't believe it's Dez. My best friend was a idiot. How could I not see this.

"You two may go." the principle says.

We stand up and leave the room. As soon as we are in the hallways, I grab him and pull him to a closet. There is silence. We study each other's face.

"I can't believe it's really you." I talk first.

"Yeah, you've gotten big." he says and I punch his shoulder.

"I meant taller. Geez!" he rubs his shoulder.

"Whoa. You look... colorful."

"Yeah, I felt boring so I went to colorful."

"Oh."

"Im sorry for being a jerk and pranking you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I didn't know you were Dez. It's so great to see you."

"You too."

He gives me a hug and I hug back. He also smells like ham. And butter. What the heck?...

* * *

**UGH! I feel so bad for making you guys wait. Ill update as fast as I can. Can you guys help by reviewing? It helps me. Please?**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**MoonBerg-Haha! Trez! I will be having some in here. I will try to get the story published. Ive been having some trouble but I will soon. Thanks. :D**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	10. Chapter 10-Different And Same

**Chapter 10-Different and Same**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Okay, where are you taking me?" I ask.

"It's a surprise."

"The last surprise you gave me, I ended up breaking my leg." I point out.

"That was an accident. Plus that was years ago." he keeps walking.

"But I hate surprises." I complain.

"Ally, shush!"

"Did you just shush me?" I ask very offended and he nods.

"Ugh! Can you just tell me?"

"We're already here." I stops. I look around.

"The park? Again?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yup. Lets start over. Again..."

"You have had too many chances."

"I know, because you love me."

"I need to get those divorce papers."

"Hey!"

I throw my hands up in surrender. "Kidding."

"Alright, come on."

We walk to our tree. There is a picnic blanket and a basket. And of coarse, candles. Very cheesy... He sits down and I follow. He takes out PICKLES! I snatch it out of his hands and try to open it which I can't. He chuckles and grabs it to open it.

"I knew you would still love pickles." He opens it. I blush.

"And you still love pancakes?" I make him blush.

"Something tells me you do." I say and chuckle.

"It's delicious okay? Don't judge pickle girl."

"Okay fine, pancake boy." I reply.

"Aww, you made me a nickname. That's progress."

"Don't get used to it..."

"Okay, fine." he pouts.

"I just don't get it."

"What?" he asks.

"Why are you still thinking about me? You can have any other girl. Why would you want me?"

"Because I couldn't stop thinking of you."

"Look at me, Austin. Im not that same girl as I was before. Ive changed and you have too. It can't be the same as before anymore. You have to get that."

"I know. I just want to try."

"A nerd and a bad boy? Together? Yeah, that would the most perfect couple."

"You're not a nerd."

"Have you seen how I dress and how good my grades are? The lowest grade Ive ever had was a 92%. My lowest A ever. I almost cried."

"Okay, so maybe you are a little nerdy but that's not so bad."

"I get bullied. I don't think you even want to be seen with me."

"I do!"

"I don't believe you. Austin just get this through your head, we're completely different. I don't like you like that anymore."

He looks broken. He sighs, "Okay, I know. I guess... we can forget this." he gets up. I get up too and follow him. His hands are in his pockets and he's looking down. He looks miserable right now. I feel bad now. Ugh! I hate him for making me feel bad. When we finally get to my house and I open the door.

"Im sorry." I apologize.

"For what?" his head snaps up.

"For what I said. What if... we can just be friends?"

"Yeah, sure. We can't be dating because we're completely different but we can be friends and we're completely different." he says with sarcasm.

"Exactly." I smile.

"You know, you don't know how this dating thing works. You should really listen to your heart." he turns around.

"Wait!" I turn him around.

"What?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"That you should forget all the differences and complications and just listen to your heart"

"Are you saying I can't express my feelings?"

"Maybe."

"I can totally express my feelings!"

"Prove it." he says raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." I grab his collar and press my lips against his...

* * *

Dez's POV

"So what happened to Austin and Ally?" I ask.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them." she shrugs.

"Come to think of it, those people we bumped into look like them. A LOT!"

"You're right. What's there name?"

"I don't know."

"We should find out."

"What if they're not. They'll think we're weirdos."

"Well, you already are one so it won't make a difference for you."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. Let's just go."

"Where?"

"Uh? Home? It's dark out. Duh."

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot."

"How can you forget? It's dark out."

He just shrugs. I roll my eyes. He hasn't changed that much. Im glad. He's still weird and still Dez.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you liked the chapter! Any ideas? Favorite part? Comments? No? Okay... Review? **


	11. Chapter 11-Love And Hate

**Chapter 11-Love And Hate**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Oh. My. God." he breaths out.

"What? You said to prove it." I shrug.

"So... you like me?" he asks.

"Yeah but also this." I slap him.

"Oww! What the heck!? Why did you do that?"

"Because even though I like you, I also hate you."

"What? Man, Ill never understand girls."

"Ill never understand you either."

"So what now? What do I have to do? You're making me insane right now. I need answers."

"Answers to what?"

"Are we dating? Are we friends? Do you like me or hate me? You really need to make up your mind. There is only one answer not both."

"Unless you change, we're just friends, Austin. Let's keep it like that."

"Fine." he pouts and walks away.

I watch him leave. I shake my head and close the door...

* * *

Austin's POV

I walk home. I ruined EVERYTHING! Im an idiot, jerk, player, bad boy, loser, heartbreaker, meanie, stupid head, and should I even continue? Why did I have to fall for her? Why couldn't I get her out of my mind? What's so great about her? I can't figure that question out. I sigh. Im gonna have to do a lot of thinking. I arrive back home and go inside.

"Austin?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time." she sits down on the couch. I sigh and sit with her.

"You know Allyson right?"

"Allyson Dawson? From when you were kids?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"She came back."

"Really!? I want to see her!"

"She's different now, mom. She's a nerd."

"So?"

"That means, we shouldn't be together. We're complete opposite. I still like her but she doesn't feel the same anymore. So it's over."

"Austin, just because you two are different doesn't mean you guys can't be together. Opposites attract you know. You guys are the perfect combination."

"How?"

"Well peanut butter and jelly are two different things right? They still make something sweet. They go together great."

"So?"

"So, it doesn't matter about your differences. All that matters is if you love her and she loves you."

"Mom-"

"Listen to your heart is all I can tell you."

"It's also that she kinda hates me."

"Why?"

"I acted like a jerk and kinda playedwithherfeelings."

"What?"

"Iplayedwithherfeelings."

"What!?"

"I played with her feelings."

"Why did you do that."

"I don't know! I was being stupid!"

"Yeah, you were."

"What do I do?"

"Well... You have to prove that you care."

"And how do I do that?"

"Sing to her. Act normal to her. Be yourself and not the player self."

"Sing to her?"

"Austin, come on. You sing wonderful."

"It's lame."

"Austin, what did I just say about being yourself? You love music. I hear you play and sing everyday in your room."

"I was hoping you didn't hear that." I blush.

"Im your mother. I know a lot of things about you, Austin. Im telling you now before you make it worse. Get rid of this bad Austin and return to being the lovable Austin that Ally loved being with. It doesn't matter if it was years ago. We change, I know. But we change in a good way not a bad." she gets up. I realize she's right.

"Thanks mom." i smile.

"Any time. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I get up and kiss her goodnight. Okay, starting tomorrow I will be back to regular and lovable Austin. No more playing pretend...

* * *

**BAM! Another chapter! YAY! I love the reviews! Can I read some more? I get bored a lot so if you guys know any stories or have stories that you would like me to read I would be happy to read them. :D**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING***


End file.
